We Both Know
by dwee29
Summary: Dean punya bakat dalam memainkan segala alat musik, kecuali piano. Namun Castiel, justru mahir dalam bermain piano. Tak disangka, pertemuan pertama mereka di Universitas Juilliard akan tumbuh menjadi sebuah...persahabatan?
1. First Time

_Disclaimer : I don't own Supernatural. Kripke do._

_**A/N : Akan kubuat fanfic ini jadi cerita bersambung. Huehehehe... Review nya diharapkan...**_

* * *

**First Time**

Dean melangkahkan kakinya di salah satu Universitas terkenal di New York itu dengan pasti. Mata dan hatinya tak berhenti memancarkan dan mangucap kata "indah" saat memandang gedung megah dengan bentuk bangunan yang terkesan mewah itu. Bakat musik dari Ayahnya lah yang menghantarkannya masuk ke Universitas ini. Selain suaranya yang bagus, di lain sisi, dia juga bisa bermain segala macam alat musik. Kecuali piano. Sedangkan adiknya, Sam Winchester, berbakat dalam bidang hukum. Jelas tidak akan masuk ke Universitas Juilliard ini.

Tangannya menggenggam erat gitar kesayangannya semenjak kecil. Hadiah pemberian John, Ayahnya, saat ulang tahun yang ke-10. Gitar itu tidak mengkilat lagi, bahkan terkesan sudah tidak layak pakai. Tapi bagi Dean, pemberian itu benar-benar berharga. Mengingat sang Ayah yang dulunya memang selalu sibuk dengan teman-teman band nya dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk anak-anaknya. Namun sekarang berubah, semenjak John sadar bahwa Dean bisa meneruskan jejaknya.

Dean berjalan secepat yang dia bisa dan... _BRAKKK!_

"oh hei, maaf maaf!" seseorang yang menabrak gitar Dean itu tergopoh meminta maaf pada Dean.

Ia memeriksa ternyata gitarnya masih utuh, "oh iya.. tenang aja, nggak pa..."

"thanks." Kemudian berlari pergi.

Dean tercekat, "nggak pa-pa kok." Katanya melanjutkan kalimat yang belum selesai tadi. Yang menabraknya adalah seorang cowok dengan tinggi setara dengan dirinya, rambut hitam pekat menawan, dan mata biru muda yang senantiasa memancarkan keindahan, kenyamanan, dan ketulusan. Satu lagi, jas hujan warna coklat? Siapa laki-laki itu?

* * *

Ia tergopoh berjalan hingga akhirnya tadi dia menabrak gitar seseorang. Dirinya kini masih bertanya-tanya siapa laki-laki dengan mata indah itu. Mata hijau hazzel dengan rambut kecoklatan dan postur tubuh yang menjual, membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Sesekali ia memalingkan muka ke belakang, berharap bisa melihat lagi laki-laki itu tadi. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah kebanyakan anak muda sedang bercengkrama dan memiliki mata biru pada umumnya. Bukan mata hijau hazzel itu.

* * *

Dean melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya setelah tadi ia berputar-putar mencari kelas sialan ini. Maklum, Dean tidak pernah masuk ke Universitas ini sebelumnya. Dan dia juga anak baru. Pantas saja dia harus merelakan kakinya yang kini terseok-seok gara-gara mengelilingi gedung megah itu. Namun langkah nya terhenti ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru muda cerah. Ya, itu anak yang menabraknya tadi. Mata biru muda, rambut hitam, dan jas hujan warna coklat. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah bangku kosong di samping anak itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Dean mendudukinya.

"hei, kau anak yang tadi," sapa teman sebelah Dean.

Dean tersenyum mengangguk, "Dean" sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Castiel," sahut laki-laki itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**Untuk chapter pertama, memang masih sedikit. Namanya juga awal pertemuan... Huehehe... Tolong di review please :) thanks..**_


	2. A Song for Dean

**A Song for Dean**

Bahunya merinding mendengar permainan Castiel. Laki-laki dengan jas dan celana putih bersih itu memainkan piano dengan indah dan alunan yang pas di telinga seluruh audience di ruangan ini. Diam-diam, Dean mengagumi bagaimana jemari Castiel menekan tuts piano. Mimik wajah dengan mata biru terang itu menatap serius kertas putih di atas piano hitam mengkilap. Kemudian Dean menyungging senyum. Bangga, kagum, dan... senang.

"mengagumkan," puji Dean sambil menepuk bahu Castiel saat laki-laki itu menuruni panggung. Jauh sebelumnya, Castiel diminta untuk tampil di konser taman kota yang diselenggarakan oleh Universitas Juilliard. Dan hari ini, laki-laki dengan mata biru terang itu diuji oleh salah satu pelatih profesional dari luar. Dipertimbangkan apakah permainannya cukup bagus untuk ditampilkan, atau tidak.

"aku...tidak merasa seperti itu," kata Castiel menunduk, dan menyesal.

"kenapa?"

"tadi ada beberapa nada yang salah, dan aku... entahlah," kata Castiel bingung menjelaskannya.

Dean berusaha menenangkan Castiel, "aku yakin kau bisa tampil di konser itu, Cass."

"tapi.. aku gugup, Dean. Ada banyak orang penting yang akan menghadiri konser itu. Produser rekaman, para musisi, dan banyak alumnni Juilliard yang akan hadir."

"santai, Cass. Kalau kau gugup, semuanya malah akan tambah rusak. Ingatlah Cass, selama ini kau belajar di Juilliard karena ingin menggapai cita-citamu sebagai pianis terkenal, iya kan? Inilah kesempatanmu. Ini peluangmu," jelas Dean.

Dalam hati, Castiel membenarkan ucapan Dean. Meski dilain sisi, dia juga bimbang akan hal itu. Namun untuk saat ini, biarlah semua mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan melihat langkah kakinya yang kini berada di samping kaki Dean. Tidak terasa, dua minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Dean, kini mereka berdua bagai sahabat tak terpisahkan. Bagai tumbuhan tanpa batang. Jika mereka tidak bersama, seperti ada yang kurang. Setidaknya itulah perasaan Castiel tentang Dean Winchester.

* * *

Castiel melemparkan ranselnya begitu saja di atas sofa. Duduk diam di sebuah rumah dimana hanya ia yang ada dalam rumah itu. Memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat lagi betapa gugupnya dia saat di panggung tadi. Kemudian memori itu terus beputar hingga muncullah adegan saat Dean menatap Castiel dengan sorot mata kagum. Seketika jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Ia membuka matanya, _tidak.. tidak.. kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini?_

* * *

"Dean, kau pulang?" tanya Sam ketika telinganya mendengar pintu rumah terbuka.

"ya. Ini aku, Sammy," sahut Dean lemah dan kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Sam dekat dengan adiknya yang kini berkutat dengan laptop.

"kenapa kau?" tanya Sam tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan.

"aku tidak apa-apa."

"tidak mungkin."

"kenapa?" kini malah Dean yang heran dengan tingkah Sam yang sok tau itu.

"terakhir kau tiduran di tempat tidurku, kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu yang entah siapa namanya dan dimana rumahnya. Jadi sekarang, kau bertengkar dengan cewek yang mana lagi?" tanya Sam santai dan sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Dean yang sering gonta-ganti cewek.

"bukan, bukan cewek."

"lalu? Cowok?"

Pertanyaan Sam itu membuat jantung Dean seakan berhenti berdegup. Ya, cowok. Castiel. Dia sedang memikirkan Castiel saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Castiel pada hari pertama hingga saat ini, cowok itu mampu mengalihkan Dean yang awalnya selalu mempunyai cewek, kini tidak sedikitpun melirik cewek. Perkembangan yang... bagus. Atau bahkan mungkin... aneh?

"jadi kau sekarang _gay_?" tanya Sam cuek.

Dean kontan kaget. Saraf Sam sepertinya sudah terkena virus gila dari laptop baru itu hingga seenak jidatnya menuduh Dean seorang _gay_, "entahlah."

Sam menoleh ke arah kakaknya itu dengan tatapan kaget, heran, ragu, dan campur aduk. Apakah Dean benar-benar _gay_? Ia menelan ludah. Berharap semoga Dean jangan sampai naksir dia.

* * *

Castiel masih memegang bulpoin dan berkutat dengan kertas yang kini penuh coretan itu meski jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Matanya tak sedikitpun berpaling. Bibirnya sedikit banyak melafalkan kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu. Mengalunkan nada-nada nya dengan menekan tuts piano. Bahkan terkadang tanpa sengaja ia melamun hanya karena terlalu mendalami makna yang tersirat.

"selesai!" seru Castiel dengan semburat senyum bangga saat yang dianggapnya sebagai pekerjaan penting itu sudah selesai. Kemudian ia mulai menggeser tempat duduknya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memainkan piano. Ya, dia membuat sebuah lagu. Lagu yang ditulis oleh dirinya sendiri, dan dipersembahkan untuk seseorang.

_When I first saw you..._

_I just knew that you'd different..._

_The most shining..._

_With couple of hazzle eyes..._

_Smile on your lips..._

_Laugh and caring..._

_Just made me aware..._

_You're the one and only..._

Liriknya begitu menyentuh hati Castiel. Begitu nyata dirasakannya, "aku akan menyanyikannya saat konser di taman kota nanti, Dean. Kuharap kau tau lagu ini untukmu."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**_Jadi, apakah Dean seorang gay beneran? Atau mungkin bahkan Castiel? Lihat di chapter berikutnya ya... Hehehe.. Untuk chapter ini, review dulu please.. Thanks^^_  
**


	3. Sick

**Sick**

Castiel terpilih. Pelatih yang kemarin menguji Castiel, ternyata suka dengan permainan sahabat Dean itu bahkan tergila-gila. Dua hal itu adalah kabar paling menggembirakan yang diterima Dean hari ini. Membuatnya terus tersenyum karena bangga sepanjang jalan menuju aula. Setelah ini, sepulang kuliah, ia akan mampir dulu ke aula tempat Castiel berlatih. Memberi semangat untuk sahabatnya yang sejak pagi tadi sudah absen dari kuliah. Pasalnya konser itu kurang dua bulan lagi.

"Cass!" bisik Dean dari kejauhan dengan melambaikan tangan pada Castiel yang kini sedang memainkan piano.

Piano itu berhenti, Castiel melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arah Dean. Karena tau Castiel kelelahan, si pelatih mengizinkan muridnya itu untuk istirahat sebentar. Dean duduk di salah satu kursi disana dan kemudian tertawa saat Castiel menghampirinya, "bagaimana?"

"ya, susah-susah gampang," sahut Castiel dan duduk di samping Dean, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"bagaimana denganku?" Dean malah bertanya balik, pasalnya dia bingung.

"ya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku... tidak.. maksudnya?"

"apakah kau berhasil melewati jam kuliah sendiri tanpa ada aku?" Castiel menoleh dan tersenyum nakal ke arah Dean.

Dean tertawa dan mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak menjawab karena menurutnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab. Karena Castiel pasti sudah tau jawabannya. Jika salah satu dari mereka melewati jam kuliah tanpa satu yang lain, pasti akan terasa berat melakukannya. Rasanya itu sudah seperti hukum alam untuk Castiel dan Dean.

* * *

_Di tempat berbeda..._

Sam membuka pintu rumah setelah pulang dari kampus. Ia membawa sebungkus makanan untuk nanti malam dimakannya bersama Dean. Ia meletakkan makanan itu diatas meja, dan kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangannya. Masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Dean yang semalam tidur disini. Ia perlahan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Dean yang selama ini selalu melindunginya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bersalah karena sampai saat ini, masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak akan diberitahukannya pada Dean. Karena jika kakaknya itu tau, Dean sudah pasti akan kelabakan dan tidak fokus pada kuliahnya lagi. Jadi daripada seperti itu, lebih baik Dean tidak tau, dan membiarkan semua mengalir dengan sendirinya. Dan...

"AAAHHHH...!" Sam menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Meski telah berkali-kali melihat Castiel memainkan piano, Dean masih tetap saja kagum. Ia membuang napas lega karena Castiel tidak gugup lagi. Ponselnya berbunyi, "halo?" jawab Dean.

"halo, apa ini benar Tuan Dean Winschester?" suara seorang wanit di seberang.

"ya, kanapa?" Dean heran.

"kami sedang merawat pasien bernama Sam Winchester, dan..." belum sempat wanita itu melanjutkan, Dean memotong.

"ada apa dengan Sammy? Di rumah sakit mana?"

Sam Winchester yang kini terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur milik rumah sakit, masih memaki tetangga mereka yang membawanya kesini. Sam berteriak karena perutnya yang melilit, itu sudah biasa. Tapi memang entah kenapa, yang kali ini lebih sakit daripada biasanya. Lantas tetangga yang mendengar langsung membawa Sam kesini. Sam sudah menolak, tapi orang itu sangat memaksa. Apalagi dia menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk menelpon Dean...

Sam sungguh tidak tau harus bilang apa dengan Dean. Dia tidak sanggup melihat kakaknya kelabakan.

Castiel duduk di kursi penumpang depan di samping Dean, dan sesekali melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Tadi setelah Dean menerima telpon itu, Castiel memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Dean ke rumah sakit. Kini matanya tak lepas dari sosok jakung di sebelahnya. Mengambil alih kemudi dengan hati dilingkupi kegelisahan, tidak enak dipandang. Castiel menundukkan kepalanya perlahan...

_Dean, jika saat ini aku lah yang berada di posisi Sam, akankah kau sekhawatir ini?_

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa. Tangan Dean mengepal kuat. Mungkin karena laki-laki itu teramat-sangat khawatir saat ini. Castiel juga berjalan di belakang Dean dengan jas hujan coklatnya yang sedikit banyak terbang karena hembusan angin.

"Sammy," panggil Dean bersamaan dengan tangannya membuka pintu kamar tempat Sam dirawat.

Castiel melihat sosok jakung yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan Dean sedang tiduran dan kaget saat melihat Dean masuk. _Inikah adikmu? Sam? _Castiel hanya tersenyum saat Sam melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, "aku Castiel, teman Dean." Sahutnya saat mengerti arti yang tersirat dari tatapan Sam.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Dean langsung menyembur ke samping Sam. Castiel menutup pintu dan berdiri di samping Dean.

Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang suster masuk. Kaget sebentar saat melihat Castiel dan Dean sudah berdiri disana, "Tuan Dean Winchester?"

"ya?" sahut Dean.

"bisa ikut saya? Dokter ingin bicara dengan anda."

Dean lantas pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Castiel dan Sam berduaan. Castiel tidak tau harus bicara apa, lantas dia hanya berkata, "kau Sam? Dean sering membicarakan tentangmu."

Dean duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan meja lumayan besar di tengahnya. Dan di belakang meja itu, duduk seorang dokter wanita dengan menyungging senyum ketika Dean masuk, "selama sore, Tuan Dean Winchester."

"Dean," ralat Dean yang lebih nyaman dipanggil tanpa 'Tuan'.

"Dean," sahut dokter, "tentang Samuel."

"ada apa dengan adik saya?"

Dokter itu membuang napas kecewa dan diam dalam beberapa saat, "maaf sebelumnya, kami mendeteksi bahwa Samuel mengalami gagal ginjal kronik..."

Dean merasakan jantungnya berhenti seketika.

"stadium tiga."

**TBC..**

_**Maaf buat penggemarnya Sammy.. *peace* Review nya dong, biar saya bisa mengoreksi cerita saya yang gaya menulisnya rada aneh ini... Wkwkwk... Review ya, review ya, makasih :)**_


	4. Prejudice

**Prejudice**

Castiel masih termenung di meja belajarnya. Matanya masih menggeluti tiap kalimat dan nada yang tertuang di kertas putih itu. Sebuah lagu ciptaannya yang beberapa hari lalu dibuatkannya coretan pertama. Kini, ia ingin menyelesaikan coretan kedua sebagai final dari lagu itu. Beberapa lirik diubahnya. Beberapa nada dan improvisasi juga ada yang diubah. Semuanya dilakukan penuh konsentrasi hingga otaknya tanpa sengaja kembali mengingat memori tiga hari lalu.

"_jadi, kau Sam? Dean sering bercerita tentangmu," Castiel membuka pembicaraan._

_Sam mengangguk, "dan kau pasti Castiel?"_

"_ya, Dean bercerita?"_

"_ya, Dean bilang kau sahabatnya," begitu kata Sam._

_Castiel hanya tersenyum._

"_jadi..." Sam menghembuskan napas, "apa pendapatmu tentang Dean?"_

"_Dean?" Castiel terdiam sejenak dan kemudian melihat Sam mengangguk, "Dean baik, setia, perhatian.."_

"_humoris?"_

"_ya," seringai Castiel. Kemudian dia menyadari tatapan Sam yang berubah menjadi sedih dan mengalihkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruang serba putih ini, "kenapa?"_

_Sam jadi semakin bersalah dengan pertanyaan Castiel, "aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."_

_Castiel mengangkat bahu, "ceritakan saja."_

"_tapi.. aku tidak ingin kau menceritakannya pada Dean."_

_Castiel terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk, "as you want."_

_Sam menarik napas sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia mencoba jujur pada Castiel, "jadi, aku sudah tau sejak lama. Aku sudah tau bahwa aku menderita gagal ginjal kronik. Aku sengaja tidak memberi taunya pada Dean karena aku yakin, Dean malah akan kelabakan mengurusku dan meninggalkan kuliahnya begitu saja..."_

_Castiel mendengarkan dengan seksama._

"_...aku tidak mau merepotkan Dean lebih banyak lagi. Dulu, saat aku demam, Dean rela tidak masuk empat hari hanya karena menjagaku di rumah. Apalagi jika sekarang dia tau kalau aku menderita gagal ginjal, Dean pasti akan lebih mementingkan di rumah sakit daripada kuliah. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau Dean..." Sam terasa berat mengatakannya._

"_ada apa, Sam? Kau tidak mau Dean untuk..?" tanya Castiel._

"_aku tidak mau Dean memupuskan cita-citanya jadi musisi," air mata Sam mengalir._

_Tenggorokan Castiel tercekat. Dean ingin menjadi seorang musisi, "tapi bagaimanapun juga, Dean kakakmu. Dean harus tau. Apakah kau mau saat..." Castiel ragu mengatakannya._

"_saat apa, Castiel?"_

_Castiel diam, tidak melanjutkan._

"_saat aku sudah tiada nanti? Katakan saja, Castiel."_

_Yang masih tegang itu mengangguk, "apakah kau mau Dean merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya hanya karena menganggap dirinya tidak mampu menjagamu dengan baik?"_

"_aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi apa gunanya aku bercerita pada Dean, kalau tidak ada solusi dari penyakitku ini?"_

"_kau bisa terapi."_

"_kita tidak ada uang untuk itu. Uang kita pas-pasan untuk kuliah."_

"_kau bisa mencari donor," saran Castiel._

"_aku sudah mencobanya waktu itu. Tapi nihil hasilnya," Sam mendesah, "satu-satunya orang yang mau mengorbankan ginjalnya untukku hanya Dean. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah mau meski dipaksa. Dean terlalu lemah untuk itu. Fisiknya tidak cukup kuat."_

_Hati Castiel mencelos._

"_jangan pernah katakan ini pada Dean, Castiel."_

_Castiel menggeleng, "tidak akan pernah."_

Tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala. Pusing memikirkan segala beban dipundaknya akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak Sam masuk rumah sakit, Dean jadi sering masuk jam kuliah terlambat, tidak pernah menemani Castiel latihan piano lagi, bahkan tidak pernah menayapa atau berbicara padanya. Apa salah Castiel? Tiap dirinya menyapa Dean, sahabatnya itu hanya akan tersenyum masam. Saat dirinya mengajak Dean hang out refreshing, ia hanya akan menggeleng lemah. Seakan Dean tidak punya semangat lagi seperti dulu.

Dean yang dulu sangat bersemangat dan ceria. Sering memberi dukungan bahkan memaksa Castiel untuk tetap mengikuti berbagai lomba bermain piano. Kini malah berubah menjadi semacam orang depresi yang kerjanya hanya melamun, diam, dan tersenyum datar saat disapa. Castiel mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal dan berteriak, "TUHAAN..! APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAAANN!" Sedetik kemudian, Castiel memegang dadanya. Merasakan sesak mulai menyerang paru-parunya.

Dean memangku gitarnya di salah satu sofa di kamar Sam di rumah sakit dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kertas putih dan sebuah pena. Mencoba menuliskan sebait atau dua bait lirik dengan nada-nada nya dan kemudian dimainkannya dengan penuh keseriusan. Sesekali matanya melirik Sam yang tertidur lelap. Namun berkali-kali kemudian, otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Sam dari penyakit yang dideritanya. Adakah obatnya? Adakah terapi? Ataukah harus mendapatkan donor? Apakah harus Dean yang mendonorkannya?

* * *

_Keesokannya di pagi hari..._

Jam kuliah masih jam 9.30. Tapi Castiel, datang lebih cepat dua jam agar bisa berlatih piano sendiri di aula. Di tengah-tengah nyanyian piano cowok itu yang sedang menggema di seluruh ruangan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis tertarik dan mencoba melangkah masuk. Menemukan seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata biru bersinar. Tidak lupa, jas hujan coklat.

Castiel meraskan dirinya sedang dipandang, lantas ia menoleh.

"hai," sahut gadis itu melambaikan tangan. Yang disapa hanya diam tak mengerti, "hmm..." gadis itu melangkah mendekati Castiel, "namaku Anna. Kau yang memainkan piano tadi kan? Maaf, tadi aku kebetulan lewat, dan... yah, tertarik dengan permainanmu yang bagus itu."

Castiel hanya memandang Anna dengan rambut merah merona dan kulit seputih salju itu. Baru kali ini Castiel menemukan seorang gadis dengan mata paling bersinar seperti ini. Tampilan berbeda dari yang lain. Dan tidak banyak polesan di wajah seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya.

"jadi... boleh kutanya, siapa namamu?" Anna masih memasang senyumnya.

Castiel tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, "aku Castiel," sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menyungging senyum.

Anna menjabat tangan Castiel dengan getaran senang.

* * *

Dean datang lebih pagi ke kampus. Ia ingin berbincang dengan Castiel seperti dulu. Ingin menceritakan betapa ia sedang butuh refreshing saat ini. Pusing dengan beban yang harus di tanggun di pundaknya. Namun ketika langkahnya sampai di depan pintu aula, adegan yang dilihatnya justru tak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Selama perjalanan tadi, ia menyangka akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Castiel yang mungkin juga merindukan bagaimana cara Dean berbicara. Namun justru terbalik. Yang dilihat Dean adalah sosok Castiel bersama dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut bercat merah. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol. Duduk berdampingan di tempat duduk depan piano. Tampak Castiel sedang mengajari gadis itu cara bermain piano. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa.

Hatinya menyimpan rasa cemburu tingkat dewa. Merasa bahwa posisinya sebagai sahabat Castiel telah digantikan oleh gadis berambut merah itu. Merasa bahwa Castiel lebih senang mempunyai sahabat perempuan ketimbang sahabat laki-laki seperti Dean. Merasa bahwa dirinya kini tak lagi jadi yang terpenting bagi Castiel seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Castiel telah punya pengganti Dean. Dan Dean, mau tidak mau, harus menerima itu.

_Jadi, kau sudah punya seseorang yang menggantikan posisi ku sebagai sahabatmu ya? Gadis berambut merah itu? Bagus deh, kalau begitu._

Dean kemudian pergi dengan segumpal kekecewaan dalam hatinya. Berjalan cepat dan kembali ke rumah sakit, tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran di kampus. Bahkan untuk seterusnya.

_Untuk apa aku ke kampus kalau hanya untuk melihat sahabatku mempunyai sahabat lain?_

"jadi, kau menciptakan lagu ini untuk siapa?" tanya Anna disela-sela tawanya.

Castiel termenung sebentar, "seorang sahabat."

"oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Anna penasaran.

"namanya Dean Winchester."

"kau pasti sangat menyayanginya, bukan, sehingga menciptakan lagu untuknya sebagus ini?"

Castiel mengangguk, "amat sangat."

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Aiyaaa... Bagaimanaaa? Review ya pleaaseeee huhuhu... Makasih sudah dibaca dan dihargai^^**_


	5. Girlfriend

****_Disclaimer : I don't own Dean, Castiel, and everything about Supernatural. _

**GIRLFRIEND**

Sam menyadari tingkah Dean dan gerutu kakaknya itu yang sejak tiga hari lalu, sudah tidak seperti biasanya. Dean dulu menggerutu hanya sebagai candaan. Namun kali ini, sosok Dean sudah berubah menjadi serius dan tak ada lagi gerutu candaan.

"minum obat itu, Sammy.." Dean menggerutu lemah.

"tidak," elak Sam sambil menatap Dean yang kini dibawah matanya sudah terlihat bayangan hitam menandakan cowok itu kurang tidur.

"Sammy..."

Sam hanya bergeming.

"please, oke. Aku sedang banyak masalah. Aku sedang pusing. Jangan kau buat aku lebih pusing lagi hanya karena tidak mau minum obat itu!" amarah Dean muncul.

"tidak, Dean. Aku benci obat itu."

"SAMMY!" bentak Dean yang kontan membuat Sam terlonjak. Dean hanya memandang rupa adiknya sambil menggeleng kepala tidak percaya dan berdecak. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sam yang masih tegang.

"Dean..."

Castiel memainkan piano dengan membawa lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Lagu yang beberapa hari lalu sudah di revisi nya sehingga ia sudah memutuskan kata "Final". Sesekali matanya melirik Anna yang duduk dan memandangnya dengan senyum kebanggaan. Tempat itu, sebelumnya, adalah tempat Dean saat menemani Castiel latihan. Tapi semenjak pertemuan Castiel dengan Anna tiga hari lalu, gadis itu mampu merebut tempat duduk Dean begitu saja.

"AMAZINGGG...!" teriak Anna begitu Castiel menyelesaikan permainannya.

Sang pelatih juga ikut senang dengan perkembangan yang di dapat oleh Castiel. Susunan nada yang dimainkan sempurna, dengan suara indah Castiel yang mampu membisu seluruh audience di dalam ruangan. Castiel memasang senyum simpul. Ini artinya dia sudah siap untuk mempersembakan lagu ciptaannya untuk Dean.

Konser kurang sebulan seminggu lagi. Dean keluar dari area Universitas nya. Hari-hari terakhir semenjak dirinya tau Castiel punya seorang gadis bernama Anna dari kabar angin (maklum Castiel termasuk salah satu mahasiswa populer yang banyak jadi incaran para mahasiswi), membuat Dean kemudian menjaga jarak dengan Castiel. Di dalam kelas saat jam kuliah mereka sama, Dean tak sedikitpun menoleh, apalagi menyapa. Ia duduk di bangku depan dan membiarkan Castiel tetap duduk di bangku miliknya. Di belakang.

"Dean!" seseorang memanggil.

Dean tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia tanda dengan suara itu. Tapi ia tak memperlambat langkahnya, malah mempercepat dan pura-pura tidak mendengar suara itu. Hingga kemudian ia memasuki sebuah gang kecil sepi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Malah tak ada seorangpun disana, selain Dean dan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Dean!"

"Dean..!"

Dean tidak sabar dan segera menoleh. Dilihatnya Castiel sedang tersenyum di tengah napasnya yang tersengal-sengal mengejar Dean. Mata biru indah itu dalam sedetik mampu membuat Dean terpesona.

"hey, Dean.. aku ikut denganmu," kata Castiel.

"kemana?"

Castiel mengerutkan alis, "kau ke rumah sakit kan? Aku ikut."

Dean membulatkan matanya dan berbalik melanjutkan jalannya.

Castiel mengejar dari belakang, "kau marah padaku?"

Dean diam.

"hey, kau marah padaku?" ulang Castiel.

Dean tetap diam.

"Dean!" Castiel mendorong pergelangan tangan Dean hingga cowok itu terlempar dan bersandar di dinding, "kau marah padaku?"

Dean memberanikan diri menatap mata Castiel, "lantas kau peduli?"

"please, Dean. Aku minta maaf apapun salahku," kata Castiel tulus dan lembut.

Dean tersenyum masam dan terkesan mengejek Castiel. Sedetik kemudian... _BUG! _Castiel jatuh di tanah karena pukulan mendadak dari Dean tadi yang tepat kena rahangnya. Dean berjalan menghampiri Castiel dan menarik kerah bajunya, _BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG!_ Castiel merasakan dirinya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Empat pukulan dari Dean mampu membuatnya bungkam.

"kau tau apa salahmu!" geram Dean masih dengan mencengkeram erat kerah baju Castiel. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kepala, "selamat karena kau punya pacar baru."

Castiel ternganga sesaat, "siapa? Anna?"

Dean benci mendengar nama itu.

"dia bukan pacarku, Dean. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku baru mengenalnya," lanjut Castiel.

Dean menggeram, "BULLSHIT!" sambil melayangkan pukulannya.. _BUG!_

Castiel merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan terhempas jatuh. Bibirnya berdarah-darah hingga membekas di jas coklatnya. Kepalanya pusing dan tak sanggup bergerak barang sedikit lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya pasrah dan membiarkan matanya terpejam.

Dean hanya melihat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

* * *

"Castiel..." bisik gadis itu tepat saat Castiel membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali oleh Castiel adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah dan tersenyum kepadanya, "syukurlah kau sudah sadar.."

Dirinya baru menyadari bahwa ini bukan rumahnya, "aku ada dimana?"

Anna dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, "maaf. Tadi kubawa kau ke rumahku dulu yang dekat dengan kampus. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

Castiel mengangguk,

"boleh kutanya, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Anna.

Castiel menggigit bibirnya, "aku lupa." Disahuti dengan anggukan Anna. Dirinya kemudian memutuskan untuk istirahat dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah tidak separah tadi saat Dean melakukannya, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya lah yang makin parah seiring dengan jarum jam berdetik. Mengapa Dean sebenci ini padanya? Ia kemudian memegang dadanya. Sesak menyerang paru-parunya! Arrggghh!

_Keesokan harinya..._

"hey Castiel!"

Castiel menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Gabriel, teman sekelasnya, yang berlari menghampirinya.

"kemarin kau kenapa?"

"kenapa?" Castiel bertanya balik keheranan.

Gabriel berdecak, "kenapa kau kemarin babak belur dan berdarah-darah seperti itu?"

"kau tau?"

"yaiyalah!" Gabriel memabanggakan diri.

"siapa saja yang tau?"

Gabriel mengetukkan jemarinya di bibir, "hanya aku, Anna, kau, dan... Dean."

"Dean?" Castiel sedikit heran, "ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tau aku babak belur?"

"hei, berterima kasihlah padaku! Yang membawamu pada Anna itu aku! Ya meskipun aku disuruh oleh Dean."

Castiel menoleh cepat, "Dean?"

"ya. Dean yang pertama menemukanmu dan kemudian menyuruhku untuk membawa ke Anna. Dan kemudian Anna membawamu ke rumahnya," terang Gabriel, "oh ya, ambil ini," lanjutnya seraya memberikan sebuah amplop putih ke tangan Castiel.

Castiel kaget, "apa ini?"

"sudah, kau akan tau sendiri nanti." Gabriel terdiam sebentar, "hey, kau tau kabar terbaru tentang Dean?" tanya Gabriel membuyarkan lamunan Castiel. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Dean berencana untuk berhenti kuliah."

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Maaf ya buat penggemarnya Gabriel.. Disini Gabriel kesannya kayak tukang ngerumpi gitu yaa.. Huhuhu... Review ya... Please.. Thanks^^~**_


	6. Upperdream

**UPPERDREAM**

Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Dean tidak boleh berhenti kuliah. Castiel mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Sam dirawat, dan salah satu tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Dean. Sahabatnya itu berhenti kuliah? Lantas bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpi Dean? Dean yang dulu pernah berkata pada Castiel bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi musisi terkenal, gitaris yang hebat, dan seorang penulis lagu. Lantas, kenapa Dean berhenti saat dia sudah separuh jalan? Tidak, Castiel tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Castiel ingin Dean menjadi apa yang diinginkan.

"Dean," panggil Castiel pelan setelah membuka pintu kamar rawat Sam dan ketika ia menemukan sosok Dean duduk di salah satu sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Yang dipanggil maupun Sam, tampak kaget. Dean berdiri dari sofa dan kemudian tegang menatap Castiel, "Cass."

"aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini, Dean," tegur Castiel to the point.

"aku... aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu?" Dean terpatah-patah menjawabnya sambil sesekali melirik Sam yang kebingungan.

Castiel tau bahwa Dean tidak memberitau Sam, "kau akan berhenti kuliah, iya kan?"

"hah! Tidak!" Dean menolak.

Castiel melempar pandangan memaksa ke arah Dean. Sedangkan Sam pun kaget setengah mati dan ikut menimbrung, "jawab, Dean, kau akan berhenti kuliah?"

Dean gelagapan.

"Dean!" sentak Sam.

"oke oke!" Dean hilang kesabaran, "masih rencana, oke?"

Sam ternganga tidak percaya, "kenapa, Dean?"

"aku capek, Sammy. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin disini bersamamu dan menjagamu..."

"hingga akhirnya aku mati?" Sam melanjutkan dengan perasaan sakit.

Dean terdiam. Castiel pun diam karena ia tak mau dianggap mengganggu urusan kakak-beradik ini. Biarkan Sam yang menasehati Dean.

"tidak begini caranya, Dean," Sam memelas, "satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan sebelum aku mati adalah melihatmu bahagia. Melihat mu sukses dengan segala mimpi itu!"

"tapi.."

"Dean," Sam mulai melembut, "anggap ini pesan kematianku, oke. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan kuliah dan jangan pernah putus asa lagi seperti ini."

Dean menunduk dan meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dean..."

"oke, Sammy, oke."

"berjanjilah padaku, Dean.." Sam benar-benar ingin memeluk kakaknya. Namun dalam keadaan berbaring seperti ini, ia tau ia tak sanggup.

"ya Sammy, aku janji," Dean merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan sekilas menoleh ke arah Castiel yang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman "_Thanks, Dean..._"

* * *

Castiel tersenyum saat Sam menceritakan masa kecilnya bersama Dean. Setelah tadi Dean berjanji, cowok itu pergi beralasan untuk membeli minuman. Jadilan Castiel yang menunggu Sam disini sambil bercerita satu sama lain.

Sam masih dengan sisa tawanya berkata, "Castiel, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Castiel mengangguk, "perlu kuantar?"

Sam tertawa, "tidak, tidak usah. Aku takut kau mengintip."

Castiel tertawa kecil memaki pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

"tapi, sungguh, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." Kemudian Sam berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Castiel duduk sendirian di sofa.

Castiel baru menyadari bahwa di sebelahnya, di sofa itu, ada tas Dean yang terletak disana begitu saja. Iseng. Castiel mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Tangan kanannya mengubek-ubek isi tas itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kaset dan ada selembar kertas tersolasi di atas kaset itu. Castiel bertanya-tanya kaset apa itu. Namun keburu ada tanda-tanda Sam akan keluar dari kamar, Castiel cepat-cepat memasukkan kaset itu ke jas hujan coklatnya.

Dean kembali setelah Castiel memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa kamar rawat Sam dan menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya. Mengambil gitarnya. Dan mulai mengarang sebuah lagu. Dengan inspirasi dari seorang sahabatnya.

Castiel cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah dan memasukkan kaset itu di pemutar kaset miliknya. _Ceklik! _Satu detik kemudian mulai terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang laki-laki sedang bernyanyi sambil diiringi bunyi gitar. Meskipun tidak ada gambarnya, Castiel tau suara itu. Itu suara Dean! Sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bisa jadi adalah karangannya sendiri. Castiel kemudian cepat-cepat membuka kertas yang tersolasi diatasnya. Ya, benar. Kertas itu berisi lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Dean lengkap dengan coratan kunci-kunci gitarnya. Castiel membaca reff lirik lagu itu..

_Just don't go, don't go..._

_I'm begging you please don't go..._

_You know I'm waiting you here,_

_As long as I can breathe.._

_Now, I can't..._

_I can't do anymore..._

_Then just please don't go.. Oh, baby..._

_Oh, baby..._

_Baby..._

_You know, How much I love you.._

Castiel tertegun. Lagu ini bagus... Sangat bagus jika dibandingkan lagu buatannya... Tiba-tiba ia teringat amplop yang kemarin diberikan oleh Gabriel. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil amplop yang belum di bukanya sama sekali itu dari tas nya. Kemudian merobek lem nya.

_OH MY GOD!_

Ie kemudian tersenyum. Amplop ini menyelamatkan dirinya, lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan Dean. Castiel jadi tau apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap kaset dan lirik lagu milik Dean itu. Ia meletakkan amplop itu diatas pemutar kaset di samping kaset Dean. Kemudian ia tidur di sofa dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Meski dalam posisi senang seperti ini pun, ia masih bisa meraskan sesak di dadanya yang tak pernah kenal waktu membuatnya gerah.

Kop surat di lembar kertas putih dalam amplop itu bertuliskan, "UPPERDREAM". Sebuah perusahaan rekaman terkenal.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Gimanaaa? Bagus ndak sih? *sigh***_

_**Oh ya, semua yang ada di cerita ini cuma fiksi yah.. Termasuk lagu dan "UPPERDREAM".. Hehe..**_

_**So, feel free to review ya... I'm waiting... u,u thanks^^**_


	7. To Dean, from Mr Singer

**To Dean, From Mr. Singer**

Castiel melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti saat memasuki sebuah gedung megah milik perusahaan rekaman "UPPERDREAM" yang kemarin baru ia tau alamatnya dari amplop putih itu. Mata dan hatinya sama-sama mengagumi segala bentul seni arsitektur yang tersirat dari bangunan putih mewah ini.

"ingin bertemu siapa, Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang maja membuyarkan lamunan Castiel.

"hmm?" Castiel bingung. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah masuk ke perusahaan rekaman elite seperti ini. Ia hanya pernah satu kali iseng-iseng mengajukan lagunya di perusahaan rekaman kecil-kecilan, meski tidak di terima. Lantas, ia mendekati wanita tadi, "hmm.. saya punya lagu ciptaan sendiri. Jadi, bagaimana ya istilahnya? Hmm.. ya, mengajukan lagu begitulah," bisiknya.

Wanita itu setengah tertawa dengan bahasa Castiel yang polos, "oh.. silahkan langsung saja bertemu dengan produser rekaman disana," sambil menunjukkan sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Castiel berjalan ke ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya ia berterimakasih pada wanita tadi. Ia mengetuk pintu dan kemudian masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh seorang laki-laki di dalamnya. Laki-laki sekitar 40-50'an yang duduk di belakang meja besar mewah dengan papan nama diatas mejanya, "Mr. BOBBY SINGER." Dan di bawahnya tertulis, "Recording Producer."

Mr. Singer itu mengerutkan alisnya, "duduklah."

Castiel menurutinya, "hmm.. permisi, Sir.."

"kau pasti mahasiswa Juilliard bernama Castiel itu kan?" tanya Mr. Singer.

Castiel kaget, "bagaimana anda tahu?"

Mr. Singer tertawa, "haha.. aku pernah sekali kesana saat kau sedang berlatih piano. Aku melihatmu dan yah... aku memutuskan untuk menyampaikan surat tawaran rekaman. Meskipun hanya kutitipkan pada temanmu."

_Gabriel_, bisik Castiel dalam hati. Ya, isi amplop itu merupakan tawaran untuk Castiel. Tapi entah mengapa minatnya berkurang karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Dean.

"jadi.. kau ingin kerja sama merekam lagu ciptaanmu?"

"oh, bukan Sir," sangkal Castiel sesopan mungkin. Ia berdehem, "jadi, ini lagu milik teman saya," katanya sambil meletakkan kaset yang sudah dibungkus dengan amplop coklat, "ini masih bentuk kasarnya. Jadi dia menyanyikan lagunya sambil memainkan gitar. Di dalamnya juga ada chord gitar coret-coretannya."

Mr. Singer menyerngit, "kenapa kau yang memberikannya kepadaku, bukan dia saja?"

"dia.. pemalu, Sir. Dia sudah lama merekam lagu miliknya ini tapi belum berani mengirimkan rekaman ini. Jadi saya yang mengirimkannya tanpa sepengetahuan teman saya," ujar Castiel jujur.

Diam-diam, Mr. Singer mengagumi sifat Castiel yang satu ini, "oke, nanti akan dipertimbangkan. Tapi sungguh Castiel, perusahaan kami benar-benar tertarik dengan bagaimana jemarimu memainkan piano itu. Kuharap, kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami untuk lagumu itu."

Castiel mengangguk, "tentu, Sir. Sebuah penghormatan atas tawaran itu. Tapi saya masih bimbang untuk hal itu. Suatu saat kalau saya sudah siap, saya akan datang kemari."

"datanglah, nak. Kau diterima disini dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Aku sangat tertarik dengan bakatmu."

"terimakasih, Sir," Castiel benar-benar ingin terbang dipuji seperti ini.

Mr. Singer mengambil amplop coklat yang diserahkan Castiel dan mulai membuakanya. Disana tercantum sebuah nama, "Dean Winchester?"

Castiel mengangguk dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Dean kelabakan mondar-mandir dari rumah sakit, ke kampusnya, ke rumahnya, dan kemudian ke rumah sakit lagi. Gerak-geriknya terlihat khawatir. Tidak bisa duduk diam seperti biasanya, membuat Sam juga menyerngit keheranan, "Dean, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu? Aku pusing melihatnya."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "ya? Oke." Kemudian dia duduk di sofa. Namun tetap saja, kakinya tetap bergerak-gerak. Posisi duduknya berubah-ubah tiap lima detik.

"Dean, ada apa denganmu?" Sam sudah tidak tahan menanyakan hal ini.

"ya, Sammy? Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak apa-apa," Dean terlihat bodoh dengan kalimatnya.

Sam menggeleng, "ada apa, Dean?"

"sesuatu hilang, Sammy."

"sesuatu apa?" tanya Sam.

"ya...sesuatu, pokoknya," Dean tidak akan memberitahukan barang rahasia itu, "kau tau dimana?"

"bagaimana aku bisa tau dimana letaknya kalau aku saja tidak tau bentuk barangnya," elak Sam.

Dean memaki dirinya sendiri, "benar juga." Sam membulatkan matanya. Bosan mengahadapi tingkah Dean yang bodoh seperti ini.

* * *

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

Latihan piano. Konser itu sudah di depan mata. Tinggal dua minggu lagi. Dan Castiel sendiri, merasa gugup menghadapinya. Di ruangan ini, hanya ada dia dan pianonya. Sepi. Anna belum datang, pelatih tidak datang karena sakit, Dean juga tidak mungkin datang. Kemudian ia menggerutu saat merasakan sesak di paru-parunya, "sial. Kenapa harus di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini..!"

"Castiel...!" panggil suara nyaring.

Castiel menoleh dan melihat Anna sudah berlari mengahampirinya dengan senyuman manis. Gadis itu langsung duduk di sampingnya, "hai," sapa Castiel berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di dadanya dari Anna.

Tapi Anna tahu, "ada apa denganmu?"

Castiel tersenyum, "tidak ada apa-apa."

Alis Anna terangkat, "tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat... sakit."

"tidak, hehe.. Mungkin kecapekan," kata Castiel ringan.

"oh.. makanya banyak istirahat.. Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti belum makan?"

Castiel menyeringai, "hehe.."

"ayo kita cari makan," ajak Anna sambil menarik tangan Castiel.

Castiel hanya ikut saja berdiri sambil menahan sakitnya. Dan... _braakkk! _Castiel jatuh terduruk dengan tangannya memegang dada.

"Castiel!" jerit Anna kaget.

Di tengah-tengah sakitnya Castiel masih sempat berkata, "jangan cerita pada siapapun, Anna."

Anna hanya tegang memegang tubuh Castiel.

"berjanjilah, Anna!"

"aku janji, Castiel," Anna kalangkabut, "ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Castiel menahan sakitnya, "AARRGHH!" dan...

Ia pingsan.

* * *

Castiel terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak asing. Ya, rumah Anna. Tapi sayang yang dilihatnya pertama kali bukanlah Anna tapi seseorang dengan baju putih yang kemudian langsung pergi saat Castiel membuka matanya. Yang baru ia tau kalau itu dokter saat Anna mengantar orang itu keluar dan berkata, "terimakasih, dokter."

Anna mendekat pada Castiel, "ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Castiel," dengan nada serius dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Castiel bangun dari berbaringnya dan duduk bersampingan dengan Anna. Kepalanya pusing, "kau sudah tau, Anna."

"kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku dari awal?" tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi Anna.

Castiel berdiri dan meneguk segelas air. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, "apakah perlu?"

Anna menunduk. Rasa kecewa, sedih, kehilangan, mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Tetesan air mata itu mulai tidak bisa berhenti membasahi pipinya. Untuk Castiel. Ia menangis karena Castiel. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari memeluk Castiel. Menangis di bahu cowok itu.

Castiel kaget dan tidak tau harus bagaimana. Lantas ia hanya membalas pelukan itu dan menenangkan, "kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini, Anna."

Dalam isakannya, Anna berbisik, "aku menyayangimu, Castiel.."

* * *

Malam hari, Dean kembali ke rumahnya mengambil baju untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sadar sudah beberapa hari ini belum memeriksa kotak pos di depan halaman rumahnya. Lantas ia membuka dan menemukan satu surat disana. Ia mengambil dan membukanya. Isinya...

_Dimanapun anda berada, saya ucapkan SELAMAT!_

_Perushaan kami menerima dan mau berkerja sama dengan anda untuk lagu yang anda masukkan ke recording producer kami. Datanglah dan mengkonfirmasi surat ini ke perusahaan kami. Mari kita bicarakan bagaimana selanjutnya... _

_Terimakasih. Dan satu kali lagi, SELAMAT!_

Dean tidak mengerti apa arti dari surat itu. Kemudian ia membaca bagian atasnya..

_To : Mr. Dean Winchester_

_From : Mr. Bobby Singer (as recording producer of "UPPERDREAM")_

Dean merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Aaaa... Castiel... Huhuhu... Ada yang udah menduga belum sih Castiel itu kenapa? Hehehe.. Mau tau jelasnya? Lihat chapter berikutnya ya... Tapi review dulu chapter ini... Thanks yah^^**_


	8. Just Waiting

**JUST WAITING**

Semua yang dianggap Castiel penting, sudah diselesaikannya. Membantu Dean mencapai mimpinya, membantu Anna agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, dan berlatih semaksimal mungkin untuk konser nanti (meskipun ia tau, Dean tidak akan melihatnya). Yang tertinggal hanyalah... menyelamatkan Sam, untuk Dean. Konser itu kurang dua hari lagi. Dan Castiel, makin gugup menghadapinya.

Dean mondar-mandir di rumah sakit, "Dean, bisakah kau duduk? Sejak seminggu lebih yang lalu, kau sudah seperti orang gila, kau tau! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sam kesal.

"tidak ada apa-apa, Sammy.." sahut Dean santai.

"DEAN! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, oke!" bentak Sam.

Bahu Dean melemas, ia sudah biasa dibentak oleh Sam, tapi sepertinya kali ini memang Sam harus diberitau, "jadi.. aku pernah merekam lagu ciptaanku sendiri, Sam."

"lalu?"

"seseorang mencuri kaset perekam lagu itu dan mengirimkannya ke perusahaan rekaman," Sam masih tidak begitu mengerti inti sebenarnya, "dan sekarang, perusahaan itu minta kapanpun aku bisa, aku datang ke sana untuk membicarakan lagu itu.." lanjut Dean.

Sam ternganga, "itu artinya kau dikontrak, Dean!" teriaknya senang.

Dean menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sam heran.

"aku.. aku hanya belum siap, Sammy. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang mengirim kaset itu. Aku tidak... sungguh aku tidak percaya hal ini," Dean menggeleng kepala.

Sam melengos, "Dean.. siap atau tidak, kau harus datang kesana. Ini peluangmu. Untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirim lagu itu, kau bisa tanya ke orang yang menerima lagu itu. Beres kan?"

Dean merenung, "kau membuat semuanya terlihat gampang, Sammy. Padahal tidak seperti itu."

Disaat yang sama, Castiel duduk di meja belajarnya. Menulis sebuah surat dengan kertas putih dan tinta hitam. Digoreskannya perlahan tiap huruf yang terukir disana. Pelan.. Pelan.. Penuh dengan ketulusann. Ia membuat ini seakan-akan ia membutuhkannya besok, padahal ia sendiri pun tidak tau. Tapi, entah firasat ini benar atau tidak, Castiel hanya tau bahwa ia akan segera membutuhkan surat ini beberapa hari ke depan.

Castiel berhenti sejenak saat membuat penutupan dari surat itu. Kedua tangannya menutupi muka. Agar tak ada seorang pun yang tau, bahwa di balik tangannya, ada butiran air mata yang mulai menetes tanpa henti.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Jeng jeng jeng... Sebentar lagi buyar...**_

_**Terimakasih sudah dibaca dan dihargai ^^**_


	9. NOOO!

**NOOO!**

* * *

Castiel berdiri di belakang panggung. Waktunya tampil masih tiga jam lagi, tapi para perias sudah mengubek-ubek muka dan penampilannya sedari tadi. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, bunga, piano, dan segala make-up yang diriaskan di mukanya. Membuat mukanya itu sekarang tampak aneh. Dengan menatap kaca, ia berbisik dalam hati, _Dean.. akankah kau datang melihatku nanti?_

Dean yang lengkap dengan baju sehari-harinya, berjalan yakin ke gedung milik "UPPERDREAM". Ia langsung melangkah masuk ke ruangan Mr. Singer setelah diarahkan oleh wanita di belakang meja itu. Matanya kemudian menemukan sosok Mr. Singer sedang duduk mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya, "permisi.."

Mr. Singer menyerngit, "siapa?"

"saya.. Dean Winchester," Dean kemudian duduk saat Mr. Singer mempersilahkan.

"jadi.. kau mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami?" tanya Mr. Singer.

Dean mengangguk, "tapi sebelumnya, boleh saya bertanya mengapa anda tertarik dengan lagu saya?"

"lagumu itu enak di dengar, Dean. Lagipula suaramu juga lumayan bagus. Aku yakin kalau dilatih, suaramu akan lebih bagus dan merdu dari sekarang. Aku melihat potensi dari dalam dirimu saat mendengar kaset itu," jelas Mr. Singer.

Dean tersenyum sekedarnya.

"jadi, kau mau?" tanya Mr. Singer.

Dean mengangguk, "terimakasih, Mr. Singer."

Mr. Singer lantas tertawa kecil, "berterima kasihlah pada temanmu, Dean."

Alis Dean mengangkat heran, "te..man?"

"ya, Castiel tentu saja. Dia yang membawa kasetmu kesini."

Dean merasakan rasa yang benar-benar campur aduk dalam hatinya saat mendengar nama Castiel disebut. Rasa bersalah, heran, kagum, berterimakasih, dan entahlah. Berapa minggu sudah Dean tidak mendengar ataupun menanyakan kabar Castiel? Berapa minggu Dean tidak melihat rupa laki-laki dengan mata biru terang itu? Berapa minggu hingga akhirnya...

Dean terpaku. Hari ini, tanggal 21 Desember. Bukankah hari ini konser di taman kota itu? Konser yang membuat Castiel kelabakan mempersiapkan penampilannya? Konser dimana Castiel tidak akan mungkin ikut jika Dean tidak menyuruhnya? Dan sekarang, kenapa Dean ada disini? Harusnya ia ada disana bersama Castiel. Bersama sahabatnya yang mungkin membutuhkannya. Castiel pasti butuh Dean untuk melihat penampilannya...

"Dean? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mr. Singer membuyarkan lamunan Dean.

"oh, maaf, tuan."

"ada apa denganmu?"

"tidak," Dean mengelak, "hanya saja... ini tentang Castiel."

"Castiel? Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Dean menahan air yang kini membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, "saya dan Castiel sudah lama tidak saling bicara lagi. Sudah lama sekali sekitar berminggu-minggu. Saya... saya hanya merasa bersalah padanya. Bagaimanapun, yang membuat persahabatan kami kacau itu adalah saya."

Mr. Singer mengangguk seakan mengerti, "anak muda, aku dulu juga pernah muda sepertimu. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Renungkanlah nak, Castiel benar-benar baik karena telah membuatmu mencapai mimpimu. Ia cerita bahwa kau ingin sekali jadi musisi sehingga dia mencuri kasetmu itu dan membawanya kemari."

Dean masih terdiam menunduk menahan sakit di hatinya.

"dan sekarang, saatnya kau yang membantu Castiel mewujudkan mimpinya. Kudengar hari ini nanti malam, dia akan tampil dengan pianonya. Kau harus disana, Dean. Castiel pasti ingin melihatmu disana. Ia ingin sahabatnya. Itu kau, Dean," Mr. Singer memberikan Dean nasihat.

Hati Dean kemudian tergugah, "baiklah, tuan. Kalau begitu saya pamit pergi ke taman kota. Permisi," kemudian ia berdiri dan hampir berlari.

Dean terhenti saat Mr. Singer memanggil, "Dean! Sampaikan salamku untuk Castiel! Katakan bahwa..." kata-katanya terhenti saat ternyata Dean tidak menggubrisnya dan lari keluar dari gedung mewah itu, "...dasar anak muda!" geramnya sambil menyungging tawa kecil.

Castiel membenarkan mawar merah yang di letakkan di saku jas putihnya. Tangannya gemetar dan sesekali melihat bangku penonton yang di barisan depannya sudah duduk banyak para musisi hebat dan alumni-alumni Juilliard yang sukses meniti karier di dunia musik. Matanya menelusuri satu-persatu bangku yang ada di belakang. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kemudian bahunya menurun tanda ia kecewa.

"mari kita sambut penampilan selanjutnya yang dibawakan oleh mahasiswa Juilliard yang sudah terpilih! Castiel..!"

Castiel menunduk dan tersenyum lemah. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit di dadanya. Dean mungkin memang tidak mau datang...

Dean berlari-larian di jalan raya. Ia memaki-makin karena macetnya lalu lintas dan membuat taxi yang tadi di tumpanginya berjalan lambat. Dean mengeluarkan semua jurus kenakalannya saat di SMA dulu. Dalam keadaan macet seperti sekarang, segala cara dihalalkan. Termasuk melompati mobil orang yang sudah dilakukan Dean berkali-keli hingga detik ini.

Sial! Taman kota masih jauh! Dean melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sial! Dean tidak mau terlambat melihat penampilan Castiel!

Castiel menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai meraba tuts (belum menekannya). Namun sesaat kemudian, dadanya mulai sesak. Kontan membuat tangan Castiel langsung meremas jas yang melapisi dadanya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Kepalanya pusing. Keringatnya semakin bercucuran. Tapi kewajiban, tetaplah kewajiban. Ia sudah dipilih untuk mempersembahkan lagunya, maka itu adalah hutang.

Tangannya kemudian kembali meraba tuts piano dan menghiraukan sesak di dadanya yang sepertinya semakin parah di tiap menitnya. Suasana hening. Seluruh pasang mata penonton terdiam melihat Castiel. Sedangkan yang dilihat itu hanya mendesah karena tetap tidak menemukan sepasang mata hazzel yang dulu telah terbiasa dilihatnya...

Dean sudah ada di air mancur tengah kota. Ia kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak peduli lagi surat-suratnya dari "UPPERDREAM" yang satu-persatu terbang berserakan di jalan. Yang ia pentingkan saat ini hanyalah Castiel. Yang tadinya ia membawa selembar map dengan beberapa lembar kertas, kini tangannya malah kosong tak ada apa-apa.

Saat mulai dekat, ia mengencangkan larinya. Dan.. sampai. Ia berdiri di barisan paling belakang diantara jutaan penonton. Kemudian ia berjalan menyorobot ke depan. Sepasang matanya mulai bisa menemukan sosok laki-laki dengan jas putih dan mawar merah di sakunya sedang serius memainkan tuts piano.

Castiel tiba-tiba merasakan paru-parunya sudah tidak kuat lagi digunakan untuk bernapas, padahal sebentar lagi lagu ini tuntas. Ya, ia harus menuntaskannya. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Tapi kenapa di hari kecilnya, Castiel merasakan ada seseorang disana... di tengah kerumunan penonton yang terpana melihatnya... Apakah, disana ada... Dean? Castiel memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan setitik air mata membasahi pipinya.

Dean bingung karena Castiel tidak melihatnya, padahal sudah ada tanda-tanda sahabatnya itu menyanyikan bait terakhir.

_I just want you to know..._

_You're the one and only... Oh yeah.._

_The one and only..._

Castiel berhenti bernyanyi. Dean kemudian berteriak, "Cas..." suaranya terhenti saat kaget melihat Castiel terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Dean merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

Castiel tidak kuat lagi, dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja tepat menyelesaikan baris terakhir. Tapi ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Apakah itu Dean? Castiel berharap seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian yang ia tau, para panitia dengan baju seragam menghampirinya. Berusaha menolongnya. Tapi kemudian satu orang tidak memakai seragam menyerobot kacaukan panitia. Castiel sedikit mewek melihat orang itu adalah Dean.

"Cass.. Cass.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Dean kemduian memeluk bahu Castiel dan memangku kepala laki-laki itu di lengannya.

Castiel menangis. Ya, sudah banyak tetesan air mata yang ia biarkan keluar karena terharu melihat Dean ada di sampingnya sekarang, "Dean, kau datang..."

"hey, hey. _It's okay.. It's okay..._ Ada apa denganmu, hah?" Dean meremas rambut Castiel dan membiarkan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Castiel tersenyum di tengah tengisnya, "_it's not gonna be okay, _Dean. _I'm sorry_."

Dean menggeleng keras tidak percaya. Bibirnya tak sanggup bicara lebih banyak lagi, "tidak, tidak, Castiel. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _you bastard!_"

Castiel seperti tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Dean dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan amplop putih dari sakunya dan meletakkan di dada Dean, "_take this._"

"tidak, apa ini?"

Yang sekarang sudah sekarat itu hanya mengangguk dengan tangis dicampur kesakitan, "goodbye, Dean."

"tidak, tidak! Cass! Tidak! Please!"

Castiel meremas jaket Dean dan kemudian.. ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia meninggalkan dunia ini tepat di pelukan Dean dan dengan disaksikan jutaan orang yang hingga kini masih bisu campur haru melihat adegan Castiel dan Dean. Dimana jutaan orang itu tau, betapa kuat ikatan persahabatan diantara mereka.

Dean masih meremas rambut dan bahu Castiel. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Castiel. Dengan isakan yang belum berhenti ia berbisik, "aku bahkan belum pernah jujur padamu bahwa aku menyayangimu. Castiel, dengarkan aku... Aku menyayangimu.."

**TBC...**

* * *

_***mata sembap* tolong di review ya... Terima kasih :')**_


	10. Thanks for Everything, Castiel

**FINAL CHAPTER..!**

* * *

Thanks for Everything, Castiel

_Tujuh tahun kemudian..._

Laki-laki dengan gitar di pangkuannya itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah di panggung yang bisa di bilang megah dengan jutaan penggemarnya. Tampang dan suara yang menjual membuatnya jadi idola masyarakat dan seperti melekat dalam jiwa mereka. Seorang musisi dengan usia 25 tahun itu punya masa lalu haru yang kemudian ia publikasikan di seluruh media massa bahkan menulisnya di sebuah buku dengan judul "I'm With You Until the End" itu, mempu membuat semua orang menangis dan bukunya menjadi best seller hanya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu. Kesuksesan membuntutinya. Mulai dari penjualan buku yang meski sudah berumur lima tahun masih tetap laku, dan segala undangan manggung di seluruh penjuru dunia. Membuatnya lelah dan sedikit banyak mengingat masa lalu yang ia tuangkan di buku itu. Dia, Dean Winchester.

"terima kasih," ia tersenyum saat telah menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar panggung. Teriakan jutaan penggemar yang mengelu-elukan namanya, membuat Dean tersenyum lega.

"Dean!" panggil Mr. Singer.

Dean menoleh kesal, "apa?"

"barusan ada tawaran untuk manggung di Indonesia, mau atau tidak?"

"tidak," Dean menjawabnya cepat.

"kenapa? Kau bisa menjumpai fans mu disana. Kudengar..."

"please stop, oke," Dean bernapas berat, "aku capek. Aku butuh waktu untuk cuti selama sebulan."

Mr. Singer seperti mengerti tentang Dean, "ada apa denganmu?" nadanya memelan. Dean mengalihkan pandangan. Mr. Singer melanjutkan, "baiklah, terserah kau," sahutnya seakan mengerti yang ada di pikiran Dean. Mr. Singer yang sudah seperti Ayah bagi Dean, selalu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak muda itu. Dean kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan nya.

Ia butuh istirahat. Dan selama sebulan itu, ia pergunakan untuk menemui adiknya Sam dan mengunjungi pusara seseorang. Dean menunduk. Sudah tujuh tahun, tapi rasa bersalah itu tak pernah kunjung padam bahkan pudar sekalipun. Jutaan fansnya dan orang-orang yang membaca tulisannya, juga akan tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Dean. Karena nama orang itu dan nama semua karakter, diungkapkan secara gamblang disana. Termasuk Anna. Ngomong-ngomong soal Anna, gadis itu kemudian pergi ke luar negeri untuk menjauhi kenangannya dan yah... sahabat Dean dengan mata biru muda itu.

Dean melengos. _Sudah tujuh tahun, Castiel..._

* * *

Sam merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur empuk di sebuah rumah megah milik nya dan kakaknya, Dean. Hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri yang saat itu dimulai karena kepergian Castiel. Seseorang yang membuat Dean berhasil menggapai mimpinya dan menyelamatkan Sam dari kematian yang secara tidak langsung juga membuatnya bisa melanjutkan mimpinya. Dean menjadi musisi dan Sam sendiri menjadi seorang pengacara sukses. Meski mereka jarang bertemu karena Dean yang lebih sering konser dan jumpa fans, mereka tetap sesekali menelpon dan menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Sam sama seperti Dean, selama ini mereka masih tetap mengingat Castiel dalam hati mereka. Karena tanpa orang itu, mereka tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Sam memejamkan matanya, _sudah tujuh tahun, Castiel..._

* * *

Dean turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika di depan pintu, ketika matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati sosok laki-laki yang tak asing lagi untuknya sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton tv. Laki-laki dengan tubuh jakung itu memegang remote dengan tangan kanannya dan serius menatap tv, hingga tak menyadari dentum mobil kakaknya. Dean kemudian membuka pintu dan langsung menghampiri adiknya dengan duduk di sebelahnya, "Sammy."

Sam menoleh kaget, "Dean!" teriaknya tidak percaya.

Dean hanya tersenyum dan sesaat kemudian Sam langsung sembur memeluknya hingga mereka gulung-gulungan di sofa itu. Saling menarik-narik baju dan rambut lawan mereka, dan melepaskan rasa rindu masing-masing setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu hanya karena Dean harus konser di penjuru dunia.

Sam tertawa bahkan hampir menangis saat pelukan itu terlepas, "aku merindukanmu, Dean."

Dean tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sam, "aku juga, Sammy."

Sam menatap kagum pada Dean dan masih menyungging senyum, "apa kau tidak rindu pada Castiel?" tanyanya.

Dean menyungging tawa kecil, "tidak, aku tidak hanya merindukannya."

Sam hanya diam bingung.

"tapi, aku SANGAT merindukannya."

Sam tertawa ditengah matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "aku juga."

* * *

Setelah melepas rindu dengan adiknya, Dean memasuki kamar. Duduk di meja kerjanya dan membuka amplop surat dari Castiel waktu itu. Di dalamnya disertai selembar berisi pesan, selembar berisi lagu karangan Castiel, dan selembar lagi sebuah foto. Dean membaca lagi surat berisi pesan yang ditujukan pada Dean itu...

_Untukmu, Dean._

_Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Berawal dari ketidak sengajaanku menabrakmu, kau yang memperkenalkan namamu saat di dalam kelas, dan kemudian kau memaksaku mengikuti konser itu. Hingga akhirnya tanpa ikatan pasti, kita memutuskan untuk menjalin persahabatan meski tak tertulis di secarik kertas. Aku berterimakasih karena kau telah memaksaku tampil di konser itu. Itu adalah hal terindah untukku. Meski akupun tak tau apakah kau akan datang atau tidak..._

_Kuanggap pantas kalau kau marah padaku, Dean. Aku tau kau merasa tergantikan oleh Anna. Tapi percayalah, Anna bukan siapa-siapa. Anna hanya teman yang sempat dekat denganku. Ya, dia menyayangiku, Dean. Tapi tidak begitu denganku. Aku menyayangi Anna hanya dalam lingkup teman, dan tidak lebih. Sahabatpun, tidak. Sahabatku hanya kau, Dean. Hanya kau._

_Satu lagi yang terakhir. Aku mati, Dean. Saat kau membaca ini, kupastikan aku sudah mati. Maka biarlah ginjalku ini kuberikan pada Sam. Kau mungkin berat hidup tanpaku. Tapi kau mungkin ikut mati jika hidup tanpa Sam. Aku tau itu._

_Selamat tinggal, Dean Winchester... Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku..._

_Dulu, sekarang, hingga saatnya kita akan bertemu lagi di surga..._

* * *

Gerimis mengiringi do'a dan tangis para Winchester di pusara ini. Tiap titik hujan menjadi backsound atas rasa rindu yang mendalam di hati mereka akan seseorang yang dulunya pernah menjadi orang paling penting dalam hidup mereka. Matahari yang tadinya cerah kini berganti dengan mendung gelap tepat diatas kepala. Sam meletakkan karangan bunga tepat di depan nisan berukir nama "Castiel" lengkap dengan tanggal kematiannya. Ya, tepat dibawah kubangan tanah ini, Castiel tertidur lelap dan takkan bangun lagi. Mungkin sesekali dirinya merindukan Sam dan Dean yang sudah tiga bulan tidak mengunjunginya. Sebelumnya, setiap dua minggu sekali, mengunjungi pusara Castiel merupakan sebuah rutinitas untuk para Winchester.

Sam meninggalkan pusara Castiel dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Dean berdiri sendiri disana. Ia memberikan waktu untuk Dean mengenang Castiel dalam kesendiriannya. Dan Sam, ia akan kembali ke rumah lebih dulu. Dalam hujan seperti ini, dan dengan membisikkan ucapan terimakasih pada Castiel meski sudah tujuh tahun masa-masa itu terlewati..

Dean berjongkok dan mengelus batu nisan itu, "hai Castiel... Sudah tujuh tahun kau pergi, dan aku..." Dean menitikkan air matanya, "merasa kesepian."

"segala hal berupa ketenaran, kekayaan, dan segala mimpi-mimpi itu bukanlah punyaku tapi punyamu, Cass. Kau yang membuat segalanya menjadi kenyataan, melalui aku. Kau yang mewujudkan semuanya, demi aku. Bahkan kau rela memberikan ginjalmu untuk menyelamatkan Sammy, demi aku.."

"...aku belum melakukan apa-apa untukmu, Castiel.." Dean menangis disana dan kemudian mengusap air matanya dikit demi sedikit dengan tangannya. Iamenundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air mata untuk yang sekian kalinya. Sedetik kemudian, tangannya merogoh jaket dan mengambil selembar foto. Ditaruhnya foto itu di dekat karangan bunga milik Sam. Dean kemudian menyungging senyum, "sampai bertemu lagi, Cass.."

Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"terimakasih untuk segalanya," Dean pun pergi meninggalkan pusara itu. Sudah tujuh tahun, tapi tiap pergi ke pusara ini, Ia selalu menangis. Tapi baru kali ini, Dean meletakkan foto itu dan meninggalkannya disana. Dengan tujuan bahwa Castiel akan selalu mengingat seperti apa persahabatan mereka.

* * *

Disana terpampang dua orang laki-laki sedang tertawa. Laki-laki dengan jas hujan warna coklat sedang memeluk teman di sebelahnya, dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tampak yang menjadi background foto itu adalah sebuah gedung megah dengan banyak muda-mudi berjalan di belakangnya. Ya, gedung Juilliard.

Di belakang foto itu, tertulis sebuah tulisan tangan,

"29 Mei... Aku mungkin akan merindukan Juilliard. Tapi yang sudah pasti lebih kurindukan adalah sahabat disampingku ini." -YouKnowWho

* * *

Dean sudah sedikit jauh dari tempat pemakaman. Kemudian ia melepas tas dibahunya dan mengambil sebuah jas hujan coklat dari dalamnya, "aku lebih suka memakai ini. Boleh kan, Cass?"

_"tentu saja, Dean."_

**THE END**

* * *

_**Thanks for read my story.. :') Review pleeaaseee..**_


End file.
